Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to electronic message systems and transformation of a question, directive, or request into priority and content of a reply.
Background of the Related Technologies
Presently, email traffic is growing without bounds from both automated senders and individuals. Recipients are frustrated that each day includes many hours searching through their inbox for desired correspondence. As is known, RFC's 822, 2822, and 4021 describe use of headers for email such as “IN-REPLY-TO.” Other less mature messaging systems are anticipated to converge toward similar standards for meta data.
One problem is that an abundance of low priority messages bury an action or question that a recipient would wish to prioritize.
What is needed is a method of discovering message requests which have been overlooked and smoothly returning them into scope or formulating suitably responsive replies.
What is needed is a more efficient way to answer an important request for information or action received from a preferred sender and eliminate undesired delay due to the ever-rising deluge of touches from lower affiliation message senders.